


A Birthday Surprise

by BlainelovesKurt



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/pseuds/BlainelovesKurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt surprises Blaine by flying to Ohio on his birthday with the help of Tina.</p><p>Prompt: Tina helps Kurt visit Blaine for his birthday, lots of klaine kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quirkygleegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quirkygleegirl).



> A/N: I wrote this for my darling, Cathy aka quirkygleegirl on tumblr for her birthday. This is beta'd by evansentranced.

"I just miss you so much, Kurt," Blaine whined into his phone, pulling his blanket over his head.

"I miss you too. I'll be there Saturday." Kurt balanced his phone on his shoulder and made a sad face at his reflection in the mirror, carefully packing up his moisturizer. "And then we can celebrate your birthday all weekend, honey."

Blaine sniffed. "I just wish you were here tomorrow."

"I know, I wish I was too. But I have that presentation on Friday."

"I don't understand why he wouldn't let you reschedule," Blaine muttered.

"I don't know either, sweetheart." Kurt sighed, zipping up his suitcase and yearning to run his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I can't believe it's been almost a month since I last saw you," Blaine sighed.

"Only a couple more days," Kurt replied. "And we can spend the whole weekend together, relaxing."

"I gu-guess so," Blaine yawned.

"Go to sleep, Blaine," Kurt smiled at Blaine's yawn.

"But I want to talk to you," Blaine murmured as he burrowed into his blanket.

"Blaine, I know you're barely keeping your eyes open," Kurt smiled, imagining the way Blaine was curled with Margaret in one hand and his phone in the other.

"No," Blaine disagreed. "I already closed them."

Kurt laughed. "Go to sleep, honey. The sooner you sleep, the sooner it will be Saturday."

"Mm. Okay Kurt. I love you," Blaine said, drifting off.

"Night Blaine, love you too." Kurt lifted his luggage off his bed set it down at his feet.

"Night Kurt."

Kurt heard the phone disconnect and smiled. Success. Blaine didn't suspect a thing.

He looked down at his suitcases. Was it too much? It didn't feel like it, but he hated having to lie to Blaine like that. He prided himself in knowing that even with distance, he and Blaine still shared everything. Then again, Blaine deserved a good birthday.

He was going back to Ohio for the first time since Valentine's Day. Tina had been helping him plan this since he saw Blaine get back on the plane to Ohio last month the day after their anniversary.

His plane would take off in three hours from JFK. Tina was picking him up at the airport at 5 am, then dropping him off at Blaine's. With any luck he would be there in time to see Blaine wake up.

"Rachel, I'm heading out now," Kurt yelled as he dragged his bags to the door.

"Wait!" Rachel ran out of her room with a small box and a piece of paper. "I forgot to give you my present to Blaine."

"And?" Kurt knew there would be more.

"...and a list of things I was hoping you'd pick up from my dads'."

"I can't promise you much room in my suitcase; I have some things I need to grab too."

"Like Blaine?" Rachel asked, hiding a grin.

"Like Blaine," Kurt said trying to look serious too. They dissolved into giggles.

He hadn't realized how much he would miss Ohio until he left. As much as Kurt never truly felt free to be himself there, his heart never left. 'Home is where the heart is.' He hadn't realized how true it was until he left his Dad and Blaine behind.

So now every time he went to Ohio, he tried to fit everything that he felt was missing in New York into a suitcase.

In November, he and Rachel had jokingly tried to put Blaine into one of their suitcases. Blaine had gone along with it, laughing with them when they almost zipped the entire thing up, until he realized their tears of laughter had become actual tears. They ended up cuddled up together crying for hours. Kurt didn't even mind Rachel's imposition on his time with Blaine. He knew she missed him almost as much as Kurt did.

"Send Blaine my love," Rachel said, reaching up to hug Kurt, swiping tears out of her eyes as she went. "And say hi to the rest of the Glee Club."

Kurt leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Have fun with your party this weekend. Maybe Brody will come."

"Oh, stop trying to cheer me up. Go catch your cab and get your man." Rachel smiled, pulling away.

"Bye Rachel!"

"Make sure to wear a condom!" Rachel yelled after him.

"Shut up, Rachel!" Kurt yelled back, blushing and walking faster.

The ride to the airport was uneventful. He paid the cab and pushed his way inside, looking around. Kurt was somewhat surprised at how busy the airport was this late. He checked his bag and got through security without delay. It was half an hour until his plane boarded.

Kurt pulled out his phone and texted Tina.

_5 am in Dayton right? -Kurt_

_Right, I'll be waiting at baggage claim -Tina_

_Did you want to go directly to Blaine's? -Tina_

_Ok. I'll meet you there - Kurt_

_Yeah, I'm surprising my dad too -Kurt_

_Lol. Okay. Going to bed now -Tina_

_Ok see you in a few hours. Bye -Kurt_

"Now boarding Flight 3425 to Dayton."

Kurt looked down at his phone. It was a few minutes to midnight. He counted down the seconds, and by the time he settled into his seat on the plane, it was time. He sent a quick text to Blaine before turning off his phone.

_Happy Birthday sweetheart, I love you -Kurt_

A few minutes later Kurt drifted off, all the while thinking of his boyfriend. His parents were out of town, so Kurt would easily be able to use his key to Blaine's house and sneak up to Blaine's room to surprise him.

Kurt was jolted awake by the pilot announcing they had landed in Ohio. Kurt beamed at his knees. He'd never thought he would be this happy to be back in Ohio. But back in Ohio meant closer to Blaine, and his heart ached for how much he missed his boyfriend. He felt it everyday. It had only been a month but it felt like an eternity. His life in New York wouldn't be whole until he had Blaine there with him to share it.

When he arrived at baggage claim he saw Tina waiting.

"Tina!" Kurt hurried toward her, enveloping her in a hug when they reached each other.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt, I've missed you so much," Tina gushed, hugging back tightly.

"I missed you too!" Kurt exclaimed as Tina pulled away so he could grab his bag. "A friend like you is hard to come by, in New York."

Tina smiled. "And you are one of a kind. No offense to Blaine, but he just doesn't understand fashion the way you do."

"True. But he's cute and nice to look at so we'll have to put up with him." Kurt grinned "Speaking of cute, how's Mike?"

"He's doing well. He's got a performance coming up soon," Tina explained, beaming.

"And you're going, right?" Kurt asked as they walked out to her car.

"Of course! You're not the only one who can go long distances for love." Tina laughed as she put his suitcase in the trunk and they climbed into the car.

Kurt smiled. "True."

"Don't let Blaine say getting you here was my gift to him, Kurt," Tina warned as they pulled out of the parking structure. "I have big weekend planned for the two of us. And I think we both know Blaine. He's too nice for his own good."

"It's good that he has you, Tina," Kurt said, blinking misty eyes.

Tina patted his knee. "Well, you have Rachel to get you through, and Blaine has me."

"Thanks," Kurt said softly.

"Oh, Kurt." Tina leaned over to hug him when they reached a red light. "Don't forget that I have Blaine too."

"I know... just. Thank you for taking care of him, and for helping me plan all this and everything."

"He's going to be so happy you know," Tina said excitedly. "He's been moping around all week."

"He has?" Kurt asked, frowning. " I knew he's been sad on the phone, but I hadn't realized it was to that extent. I should've just told him."

"Trust me, he'll love the surprise," Tina said assuringly, patting Kurt's arm.

They discussed Kurt time in New York and how Tina was dealing with being a co-captain until they reached Blaine's house.

"Did you need help with your bags?" Tina asked as she put the car in park.

"No, I think I can manage it. Thanks Tina!" Kurt leaned over to give her another hug.

"Anytime Kurt," Tina said. "Just promise we're going to hang out while you're here."

"Of course we are," Kurt promised. "I wouldn't avoid you! It's too bad Mike's still in Chicago or we could have gone on another one of your legendary double dates."

"I wish! Now go surprise your boyfriend."

"Bye Tina!" Kurt said as he dragged his bag up to Blaine's door. Tina drove away around the corner as he fished through his keys and found the spare for Blaine's front door. Blaine had given him his own key last year so he could come and go as he pleased, and Kurt was glad to take advantage now.

He opened the door to a silent entry hall and dropped his bags. He hung up his coat and listened to the silence of the house around him.

 _'I'm in Blaine's house. I'm in Lima, in my boyfriend house, about to go surprise him!'_  Kurt tried not to bounce as he walked to the stairs.

He slowly tiptoed upstairs and down the hall to Blaine's door. It was cracked open slightly. He pushed it open further until he saw Blaine sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep.

Blaine mumbled something into his pillow, his face scrunched up slightly. Kurt smiled taking in the sight. Blaine was breathtaking in one of Kurt's old t-shirts and a pair of Dalton sweatpants.

Kurt strolled over to Blaine's bed and sat on the edge. _'Should I wake him up, or just lay with him for awhile?'_

Kurt's mind was made up for him when Blaine reached for him in his sleep, his subconscious picking up on his presence. Blaine sighed and curled into Kurt's arm.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, smiling.

Blaine let out a snuffle, snuggling further into Kurt.

"Honey, wake up," Kurt whispered, kissing his forehead.

"mm, Kurt," Blaine sighed, eyes still firmly shut.

Kurt kissed Blaine again and murmured, "Blaine, I'm going to burn all your bowties."

"No- wha-!" Blaine bolted up in bed. Kurt snickered.

Blaine looked around, blinking and disoriented, at least until his eyes settled on Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelped, springing up and launching himself at Kurt. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my boyfriend on his birthday, of course!" Kurt beamed as Blaine landed in his lap.

"I thought you couldn't come till Saturday!" Blaine grinned. It took a moment for Kurt to answer with his mouth occupied.

"That was a diversion, honey," he said, laughing as Blaine kissed his chin, then his cheeks and eyebrows.

"I love you so much," Blaine sighed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I love you too," Kurt said. He kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"How long do I have you?" Blaine asked, resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder.

"I leave on Monday night," Kurt said happily. "I made sure to book the latest possible flight, because I don't have class till ten on Tuesday.

"Good," Blaine muttered happily, pressing closer.

"How about we go back to sleep?" Kurt asked.

"No, I want to cuddle with you," Blaine sighed into Kurt's shirt.

Kurt smiled at the top of Blaine's head and thought about changing into the pyjamas he'd left here last time he came to visit. His attempt at pulling away only meant Blaise pulled him closer, so Kurt gave up and kicked off his shoes. He'd been flying in these clothes all night anyway, they weren't going to get any more wrinkled than they already were.

They smelled a little, though.

"Just let me change, Blaine," Kurt said, pulling away a few inches. "This shirt isn't sleepwear."

Blaine let go reluctantly. "Hurry up, then," he grumbled, and leaned back to watch. "Take it off, beautiful."

Kurt blushed. He didn't think he'd ever get used to Blaine saying that. "Blaine, stop leering," Kurt demanded as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"You are, though," Blaine said, reaching forward to pull the open shirt off Kurt's shoulders. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled back, still trying to unbutton one of his cuffs. "The most beautiful man I have ever seen."

Kurt sighed and sat down on the bed, allowing Blaine to plaster himself against Kurt's back. He'd missed this so much. After a few minutes of just basking in Blaine's touch, he turned around and started tugging at Blaine's shirt. "One of us is wearing too much clothing."

"Is it you?" Blaine teased kissing Kurt's nose, and then pulled away to reach for the button on Kurt's jeans.

Kurt pulled Blaine's sleep shirt over his head and kissed his shoulder.

Blaine managed to get Kurt's pants off while Kurt pulled him into a deep kiss. Blaine shifted on top of him, adjusting his body to get as close to Kurt as possible. They settled under the covers, kissing comfortably.

"I missed you so much, Blaine," Kurt whispered as Blaine kissed down his neck and along his shoulder. "I hate going to sleep without you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Nothing is the same without you," Blaine confessed, lifting his head to catch Kurt's lips in a soft kiss before he could respond.

"Time to sleep," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. "You don't you want to be tired on your birthday."

"But I don't want to," Blaine muttered, although he nuzzled his head against Kurt's neck and closed his eyes dutifully.

"You're going to get some crazy kinky birthday sex when you wake up, honey," Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and feeling happier than he'd been in over a month.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta's Note: Your author didn't want poor Blaine to get kinky birthday sex, because your author is what we in the business call 'a cockblocking wench'. Fortunately, I'm here to make sure Blaine wakes up tomorrow morning tied naked to his bed, with a tiny little Glee Club alumni wielding green Fun Dip, a feather, and a tub of hot wax at his disposal. You're welcome, Blaine. You're welcome.
> 
> Author's Note: Actually the author is demisexual so the thought of sex doesn't always occur to them, and even if it does there is always the thought if: Is this really needed here, do you think? Author did not know this about themselves though at the time, though. Author just thought they were weird.


End file.
